Everlasting Cosmic Hearts
by CookieMonsterismyfriend
Summary: Wanderer and her younger sister Teyla are princesses of the souls who live on the Origin. When they discover they are engaged the two jump planet to earth. Only to be kidnapped by Jared, Kyle, and Melanie!
1. Chapter 1 Origin and Shock

Summery: Wanderer and her younger sister Teyla are princesses of the souls who live on the Origin. When they discover they are engaged to two noble men whom they despise the two girls jump planet…to earth where souls are currently invading. Instead of finding safe keeping the princesses are kidnapped by Jared, Kyle and Melanie. Follow Wanderer and Teyla as they try to find a way to get out of the cold grasp of unwanted marriages and into the arms of true love.

Rating is 'T'

Genre is suspense, supernatural, and romance

Pairings are Wanderer and Ian AND Jamie and other character

* * *

Chapter 1~Origin

Pov: Princess Wanderer

I clenched my teeth together and held my breath it shouldn't take this long-all they were doing was discussing the matter of what to do with the newly acquired planet _Earth _

we had just negotiated with the Braeden, and in exchange for one fourth of our mining profits, they agreed to give us Earth and not destroy it.

But it had been 3 hours since my father, King Adika, and my mother Queen Lily had entered the royal study. A hand came down on my shoulder; I jumped feeling guilty about eavesdropping, but relaxed when I looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of my little sister.

"What's wrong Teyla?" I asked her in English-a language not commonly known on our planet

Tears welled up in her eyes and she collapsed into my arms burying her face in my sliver hair. I stood, taking her with me, and carried her back to my chambers.

After I had closed the door and set her on my bed, Teyla burst into tears soaking my white dress. "What is it Tey?" I asked again placing my arm around her. She looked up at me tear stains on her checks.

She sniffed "I was reading in Mother and Father's study when they came in…" she swallowed "I couldn't leave right away because they stood in front of the door. And I over heard.." at this point she started crying again.

Fear took over, my sister almost never cried, I grabbed her by her shoulders "What is it Teyla, tell me!" I demanded she looked back at me and said the words I never thought would be said-at least not for another thousand years

"We are engaged."

**{I should be evil and leave it like that but I won't}**

Gritting my teeth I thrust my sword out just missing the soul's nose. I knew Souls are supposed to be kind and gentle but I had every right to be angry. I was engaged to someone I had never met.

The part that made me really mad was that Father went along with it! I looked around the battle arena and saw Teyla looking at me, a joyous expression on her face.

"Wyher de kela tiu?" I asked her in Zilex confused as to how she could be happy when we're getting married. Teyla shook her head and gestured for me to come with her "Ques mi til tch ya tiu!" she said urgently

I withdrew my sword shaking hands with my opponent telling him he had done a good job and hurried after Teyla. We ran down the corridors to the center of the palace where the fountain stood. I knew whatever she had to tell me was very important-no one would be able to hear over the roar of the fountain.

Teyla finally stopped, turning to me hope shining in her eyes "I found a loophole!" I stared at her for a minute, and then it clicked. A loophole through the contract of our engagement, I was on cloud 9 as Teyla continued hurriedly "We have to go off planet for it to work."

That brought me down from my high

"Okay, but where." Teyla shifted and avoided my eyes "We'll go to Earth." I opened my mouth to protest when she continued "It's the farthest planet-that we have-from the Origin. It's a long shot but it's our only hope."

I was skeptical-I didn't think we could do it, but there was that look of hope in Teyla's eyes-a look that had been lost two weeks ago when she found out…and really I was willing to try anything to get me out of an unwanted marriage.

I took a deep breath and nodded "Okay, we'll do it. We're going to earth."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go, Wanderer?" my Father asked for the millionth time as I packed.

After Teyla had explained the details of the loophole, I had gone to Mother and requested that Teyla and I be the ones to go to earth and find a diplomatic solution to the human-Soul war.

"Yes I'm sure Father now I have to pack."

I knew being cross with him wasn't right but what would you do-being forced to marry men of my Mother's court.

I was to marry Draegan and Teyla was to marry his brother Jett.

It was both the thought of marriage and the thought of marriage to those Souls that made my lip curl; Draegan and Jett, they were always, how would you put it…they weren't the most trust worthy Souls.

I walked out of my room, down the hall looking for Teyla. I found her in the Sanctuary-The place where our elders were kept.

"You know he wouldn't like this." I said leaning against the door

"Like what?" she asked softly sitting beside the large cryotank that held our chief Elder "Sitting there staring at him, sulking" I shivered "And freezing to death." I added walking over to her and sitting next to her.

Teyla twisted in her seat, her eyes desperate "Tell me what to do then. How am I supposed to deal with this? I thought I could trust Mother with the choosing of our fiancées but…but I just can't."

I pulled her into my arms and rocked her back and forth "It will be fine." I pulled her back making her look at me "Do you know _why _we are like this?" I gestured to my body "Do you know _why_ our family as been the only souls who can Change our form?" I asked her.

She and I both knew she knew why we did but I went on anyway "We are the souls chosen by our creator, to explore the universe and find other life…that is our mission as the rulers of our Race. That has been the duty of our family since the beginning of time."

Teyla looked at me, her blue eyes going slightly sliver-meaning she understood the purpose of my little speech. No matter what happened, if our plan was found out…we had to do this not just to save ourselves from marriage, but to stop anymore Souls and Humans from getting killed in an unnecessary war. Teyla nodded

"_A princess's duty is to her people…not to her heart." _

Those words have and always will seal our fate.

End of chapter!

* * *

**I know some of you maybe confused or have questions as to how they have human bodies….that will be explained in a later chapter. So please click that green button and~ THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER!**

REVIEW PLZ!


	2. Journey and Kidnapping

**In the last chapter…**

No matter what happened, if our plan was found out…we had to do this not just to save ourselves from marriage, but to stop anymore Souls and Humans from getting killed in an unnecessary war. Teyla nodded

"_A princess's duty is to her people…not to her heart." _

Those words have and always will seal our fate.

**On with the story~**

**Chapter 4: journey/kidnapping-journey is in Wanda's pov and kidnapping is in Kyle's **

I clipped my holster to my waist and turned to Teyla smiling "Are you ready?" I asked.

All we were taking was our necklaces that identified us as royalty; we really didn't need anything else because we would get it when we arrived on Earth.

Teyla walked over to me "Yes, I'm ready." She had this far off look in her eyes. She held up her hand, I took it and was overwhelmed with the power of her vision: _We were at a hotel, it was unbelievably hot. I was sitting on the bed watching a Soul soap opera Teyla was nowhere to be seen but I heard the shower running-minutes past and the water shut off. Teyla stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed a button up shirt. As she was buttoning it the hotel room door was slammed open two people a man and a woman stormed in the room both carried guns. END VISION. _

I let go of Teyla's hand and called to a guard in Zilex to bring me her Nutrients, enough for our journey as well.

"What do you think it means?" Teyla asked in English.

I shook my head trying to clear my head of the vision "I think we're going to be kidnapped." Teyla looked at me her eyes wide.

TIME SKIPS ONE HOUR…

We had just came form father's study-we told him about the possible abduction and he had planted tracking devises in our arms. It left no scar but my arm still hurt from the injection.

Teyla and I made our way to the docking bay on the edge of Capital city; children floated by playing tag, calling out us as we passed. _Living on the Origin really makes you feel like a celebrity huh_. I thought to Teyla as we waved to a passing Soul couple.

Teyla rolled her eyes _Of course it does-it's a rare thing._ I nodded. We crossed the bridge and walked up the gangway to the hyper space ship.

A ship designed for the royal family, for express travel, the very thing we would be taking to earth. Estimated time to get there only two days in this ship whereas a regular transportation ship took a couple hundred years to travel to Earth; the ship wasn't huge but it wasn't tiny-it would fit the royal family and a few guards comfortably.

I sighed and walked to my chambers _time for a long ride. _Teyla giggled as she walked past my chambers _yes…but think of what will happen when we get there!_

That's what I was worried about…

Part two-Kidnapping Kyle's pov *WARNING KYLE IS KIND OF NICE IN MY STORY*

"_Breaking news…we have just received news that the royal hyper ship is currently in route to Earth and abroad this vessel is the princesses Wanderer and Teyla! This is absolutely amazing, for the first time since the Colonization the youngest members of the royal family are coming to Earth. _

_Continuing with this amazing news a celebration will take place in Phoenix Arizona where the hyper ship is docking. So come all souls who wish to see our princesses in person!" _

The newscaster's voice echoed in my head as I drove down the dirt rode toward Phoenix. I shook my head and looked in the rearview mirror at Jared and Melanie-ever since Willow had _graciously _agreed to give Melanie her body back, Jared didn't let her out of his sight- they were getting ready to do the stupidest thing I had ever seen…kidnap the visiting princesses.

"Are you sure you guys want to this?" I asked.

Jared looked up at me with an eyebrow raised "Is the great Kyle O' Shea going soft?" I snorted, shaking my head "No, but people are bound to notice if the princesses disappear from their hotel room. Your stunt could get us all found out and killed…and for what? What will kidnapping these Souls do?" I asked turning to look them in the face.

"It will teach them a lesson…" Melanie said. _What lesson that was I didn't know_.

"You've changed Kyle…your not the same." Jared said.

I parked in the back of the hotel where the Soul princesses where staying…the Hilton of course. "Well maybe I've changed for the better Jared. It's you who's changed for the worse." He just shook his head and got out with Mel. I sighed and sat back in my seat…this was crazy.

About 10 minutes later I saw Jared and Mel running toward the truck. Jared carrying two bodies, both putting up a good fight, the smaller of the two managed to kick Mel _and _Jared in the face. Mel was carrying a couple bags.

I chuckled as I unlocked the doors for them. They got in a dumped the two girls on the floor. I started the truck and drove off. Mel and Jared didn't say a word to me just started going through the bags. Suddenly I felt like my mind was being invaded.

_I'm in Wanda. _(Teyla)

_**Very good Teyla.**_ (Wanda)

_**What is this?**_ (Kyle)

_**We have refused to speak to the people who have kidnapped us…but judging from your thoughts you wanted nothing to do with this, there for we will talk to you.**_ (Wanda)

_**Okay but why?**_ (Kyle)

_Because you didn't want to kidnap us, and we have information that can help your people, and there is much kindness in you Kyle O' Shea. _(Teyla)

_**How did you know my name?**_ (Kyle)

_**My sister and I know a lot of things Kyle…like how Sunlight Passing Through the Ice or Sunny as you call her has changed you for the better. **_(Wanda)

_And how you have a twin brother that you don't really look like but share the same eyes…oh and temper but according to most people he can control it better than you. _(Teyla)

_**Okay this is getting kind of creepy and I have to focus of driving.**_ (Kyle)

_Okay we'll leave your mind alone until we get to the caves… by the way even though you have to blindfold us we already know our way there and back._ (Teyla)

I was alone again…left to think about how much power those girls really did have…and what they already knew…about everything.

* * *

kay that's it hope you liked it...plz review! thrid chapter to come...sooner than this one did hopefully


	3. Introductions and The King

Chapter 3: Introductions and The King

In the last chapter: _I was alone again…left to think about how much power those girls really did have…and what they already knew…about everything._

Start the chapter-

Ian POV

Jeb was furious. I had never seen the man so red. But then again everyone was angry with Jared and Melanie. I mean what were they thinking? They could've been killed. Jeb had called an immediate tribunal, which is where we currently were the kidnapped princesses sat huddled close to each other head together.

I looked them over, the taller one -the eldest most likely- was a little taller than Melanie's height, slender but muscular, she had sliver hair and light purple eyes. The younger of the two was the same, muscular but small. The younger one had blue eyes and the same sliver hair as her sister. Both of the girls had an air of innocence to them.

I refocused on Jeb's yelling "You could've gotten yourselves killed! Not to mention if someone saw you taking them! And what were you thinking taking the princesses in the first place hmm?"

Jared started to speak "They're the princesses so we thought kidnapping them would get the rest of them to leave…" the younger of the princesses stood up causing Aaron and Brandt to stand up. She was naked except for a long sleeved shirt that came to her upper thighs. She had to be cold, it was night time now and the caves had gotten a lot colder. She walked over to Kyle who stood near Jeb and pulled on his pants. Kyle looked down at her "What?"

She just kept pulling on his pants until the older girl spoke up "She is saying she would like some pants or something to cover her legs." The older girl's voice flowed like silk "She doesn't talk unless she wants to."

Jeb nodded "Well let's get you a change of clothes before you freeze." The younger girl walked over to Jeb and took his hand. "My name is Teyla crown princess of the Origin." Teyla looked at the older girl who also stood up "I am Wanderer crown princess of the Origin."

Jeb smiled at them then turned his attention to Wanderer "Your highness that's a bit of a mouthful, mind if I call you Wanda? Has a better ring to it don't ya think?" The older princess smiled, "That's fine." All while they were talking I could see Aaron and Brandt edging closer guns ready. Teyla turned, upon seeing the guns her eyes narrowed, the blue eyes going dark, very dark almost a dark purple; suddenly Aaron and Brandt were hovering in the air close to the ceiling. The newly dubbed Wanda simply smiled and made no move to stop her sister, Jeb on the other hand had a hand on her shoulder trying to restrain her.

Realizing it was useless he turned to Wanda "Stop her!" he said. Wanda sighed and spoke in an alien language "Quet! Feaf heot ml sund!" Aaron and Brandt were lowered to the ground and set on their feet. Teyla's eyes went back to their normal blue. Jeb started to lead the princesses out when Maggie shouted "How do we know they won't try to kill us now?" Wanda and Teyla started laughing, then they spoke as one; voices mixing together to make one eerie ominous sound and eyes glowing an ethereal sliver "If we wanted you dead _human_…you'd be dead. But we did not come here to shed more blood we came here to find a solution to the problem, but if you have a problem with that, then go ahead and attack us…and the moment you do we will not hesitate to kill you." Their eyes went back to normal, Jeb opened his mouth to speak but at that moment Jamie walked in, "Hey why didn't anyone tell me that there was a meeting!" He said as he walked in…and right into Teyla. "Oops my bad I didn't see you…" he trailed off as he stared at her…and stared and stared. "Who are you?" Jamie asked still staring at Teyla "They are the princesses of the Souls…your dumb-ass sister and her boyfriend kidnapped them from their hotel room at the Hilton." Kyle said, with a disgusted look at Jared and Melanie.

Jamie turned to look at the culprits, his face twisted with rage "WHAT?"

* * *

King Adika POV

When I married my first wife Nerissa, a soul, I was so in love, but 3 thousand years after our wedding, she died giving birth to my son, Daxen.

I swore to never marry again.

About 100 years later when Daxen was just a toddler, a proposition came from the near by planet of Braeden; marry crown princess Lily and the Origin would gain complete control of all planets they have conquered. I was faced with a dilemma: Marry Princes Lily and save thousands of other life-forms or I don't marry Princess Lily and risk a bad relationship with the most violent and destructive planet in the universe.

So I made my decision and took a ship to the planet to speak to King Trayton and Queen Valentia. We met and I told them I would marry their daughter Lily on one condition: Allow a trial period for myself and Princess Lily to get to know one another. Then and only then would Lily and I decide if we wanted to get married; The King and Queen agreed to my terms and Lily and I began out six month trial period. she was brought to my palace and it began.

Over time i grew to like her and she me, so we were married. and out of that marriage, when Daxen was about 6 years old came my first daughter Wanderer (Lily's mother insisted on naming her) or Hailey as he is called my the rest of the family.

Then when Hailey was 3 and Daxen was 9, lily gave birth to out second child Teyla. Both girls had my silver hair but Hailey had my grandfather's light purple eyes and Teyla had had my grandmother's blue eyes. Daxen looked exactly like me save his hair and eyes those were his mother's, golden brown hair and light green eyes. Lily loved Daxen and treated him like her own, though we still talked about Nerissa.

My children were my reason for living.

I shook my head and turned back to the screen where the tracers I had implanted on Hailey and Teyla where blinking. They had been taken from their hotel room and brought to somewhere in the Arizona desert. I stood and walked over to Lily where she stood gazing out the window. "It's okay Lily we'll get them back." I was going to find my little girls, **no matter what**.

* * *

So you got a taste of what their dad is like. I am very proud of my self typed this entire chapter in one day! Plz leave a review of what you thought...be honest with me. :D


	4. Powers and History

Chapter 4~Powers and History-All in Teyla's pov

Teyla pov

I sighed as the small human boy, now known to me as Jamie, fought with the female who kidnapped me and my sister. I looked at Hailey whose lips were twitching, "Sora poate am pus capăt acestei?" I asked her in a human language Hailey looked down at me and nodded "Te rog, am obosit să crească din aceastătipa." She said, I smiled and walked over to the fighting siblings. Placing a hand between their shoulder and neck I gently squeezed the pressure point until they passed out. Hailey held them in the air and set them down gently.

The male who was with the female charged at me, his eyes wild. I sighed again while people yelled for him to stop. "Hülye emberek…" I summoned my powers and spoke "a Föld nyitott magát" The ground where he stepped split open, creating a hole and the male fell in. Hailey and Kyle started laughing, the other humans stood in shock at what had just happened. Jeb, the leader spoke up "Well I think he can stay down there for a while, let's get you ladies somethin' to wear and put something on your bellies." He smiled at us and I reflexively smiled back.

_"Even if you are hurting, you must always show your subjects a smile, a princess never frowns"_ My governess's words echoed in my head. All the humans trailed out of the crowded room, some men carrying the female and Jamie's bodies.

Hailey and I followed Jeb; the two men who had come at us with guns earlier followed us closely. We finally arrived in a larger room, light sprinkled through the ceiling, looking around I found that this would be the kitchen. Hailey smiled at the sun, and sat down in an empty chair. Her eyes were closed and her hair shimmered in the sun, I sat near her thinking about our mother.

Jeb walked up to us with a pair of pants and a man wearing glasses. He spoke 'This here is our resident doctor; he'd like to take a look at ya to make sure you're not harmed." I giggled, "Thank you Doc, but any injuries we may have sustained during our abduction would have healed by now." The man's eyes widened "How is that possible?"

Hailey spoke then "It's our heritage that allows us to hold this form." Doc sat down in front of us, "Would you mind telling me, I mean us about it?" He asked his eyes bright. Hailey and I looked at each other, "Moglo bi biti dobro dijeliti naše povijesti, kako bi zaustavili borbe." She said in another Earth language.

I nodded and turned back to the doctor. "I will start…it started with the Origin; the Origin is the center of this multi-verse. There was the Dragon, who breathed life into the planet. The edges of the fire were so great; they stretched far to the corners of this universe, giving life to the planet that would receive it. The early peoples of the Origin and also of Braeden were chosen to become leaders and explorers of worlds. The Braeden chose to take a violent approach to their tasks while the Origin, or Souls as they became known, chose to quietly observe species. The rulers of both worlds were given gifts from the Mighty Dragon before he went into hibernation for five thousand years."

I stopped talking and the doctor looked at me "What do you mean when you say that the Souls went about their task peacefully? I mean you took over Earth…." I shook my head "The Origin intervened because the Braeden were looking to destroy this planet." There was a collective gasp, Jeb looked into my eyes "So…why are you here?" Hailey spoke up then "My sister and I are looking for a way to end the Soul occupation of Earth but still keep the planet from being destroyed. The Souls are dedicated to protecting all intelligent life-forms. As of now the 10 year occupation period is almost up, but if any more Souls are murdered with in now and the release date, the contract between the Origin and Braeden in null and void."

The words hung in the air for a while before the red head spoke up "Why does Braeden care what happens to the Souls if you're two different races?" Hailey and I looked at each other a moment then I spoke "Our mother was the Princess of Braeden before she married our father who is the King of the Origin. Our Mother chooses not to give into her naturally violent heritage, but if something were to happen to us, she would not hesitate to ask her parents, the current King and Queen, to destroy this planet regardless of the contract and if there are Souls on this planet."

One of the men with the guns stepped forward "So what does that mean for Earth….if something does happen to you?"

Hailey and I glanced around the room, at the small children standing close to their mother, the different couples. "Thanks to that male and female….you're totally screwed."

* * *

"Sister may I put an end to this?" ~Teyla

"Please, I grow tired of this yelling." ~Wanda/Hailey

"Stupid Human…..Earth open yourself." ~Teyla

"It could be good to share our history, in order to stop the fighting."~ Wanda/Hailey


	5. Brother

Chapter 5-Brother

Ian POV

Princess Teyla and Princess Wanderer looked around the room then said "Thanks to that male and female….you're totally screwed."

I sucked in breath, pissed as I processed their words. Maggie spoke again "Wait, why only them? Why not Kyle?" She asked, which was a good question was since Kyle had driven the van that took them. Princess Wanderer smiled "Because he wanted nothing to do with our abduction." She said.

Maggie nodded and turned to Jeb "We should kick them out Jeb, they've endangered us one too many times and this takes the cake." She said with malice and regret in her voice

Jeb nodded then glanced at the now conscious Jamie was staring at the younger Princess. I nudged Jamie and grinned down at him "Can you stare any harder?" I asked jokingly as he blushed

"Shut up!" He nearly yelled causing the princesses to look over at us. Teyla smiled at us then gasped, her eyes going blank. Wanda immediately grabbed Teyla's hand and her eyes went blank as well. For five minutes they stayed in that. Then suddenly they snapped out of the trance. "What?" I asked "What is it?"

Wanda looked at me and said "Our parents are looking for us. How are we supposed to make sure that this planet is not destroyed?" I turned to Jeb and he shrugged "What do you want me to do about it?" He said.

That started in up roar and there were shouts of "Send them back, send them back. Kick them out!" I was getting ready to yell when Teyla spoke up, quietly

"Please, allow us to stay here. We would like to get to know the human race, so when we do leave, meaning our people. We can transition your people back to your normal lives." She looked up to her sister as if for reference.

Wanda nodded "Yes, and should any Soul try to have any of you taken, they shall be exiled immediately." Everyone turned to look at Jeb as he processed their words "Alright then, you're welcome to st-" his words were interrupted by the sound of earth caving in. Wanda's eyes immeditaly went to Teyla. "What?! It wasn't me" She said holding her hands up, a very human gesture "Well if it wasn't you then…" Wanda gasped and smiled "Daxen…he's here!"

Confused I asked "Who's Daxen?" Wanda smiled at me, my heart seemed to skip a beat "He's our brother!"

* * *

(Short, crappy but it's something.)


	6. Plans

Everlasting cosmic hearts Chapter 7- Plans

* * *

Wanda POV

The humans stood tense as the dust cleared. A young woman pulled two small children close to her. A figure rose from the smoke. I vaguely registered Teyla breaking away from my side to run to him. Daxen, out older brother swept her up into a hug "Oh val deca Ampar; Scoma Sec?" he asked her, relasings her from the hug.

"Daxen, why must you be so rude?! Speak English" Teyla scolded him, even though we had spoken in different languages only hours before.

He laughed "Very well, my dear sister."

He turned to the humans "My name is Daxen, crown prince of the Origin; my father contacted me a while ago and asked that I find my sister…and return them to the origin."

Teyla gasped "But we were looking for a way to end the occupation!" She protested

"What are you even doing here Daxen. Aren't you supposed to be en-route to the sings planet?" I said.

He smiled "I was but father asked me to make a detour, he is on his way Wanderer, with mother."

My eyes widened "You have to stop them Dax, these hu-people have just agreed to help us find a solution to this problem" I said, my voice desperate.

Teyla piped up "And maybe you can, oh I don't know, stop them from forcing us into marriage!"

Daxen's eyes narrowed "Marriage? You are much too young." I rolled my eyes at him "Anyway…you need to stall them, give us a fortnight." I said he nodded "I'll do my best."

Daxen turned to leave. He paused, and gave us warning

"Be careful, I do not know who among the souls we can truly trust."

* * *

Okay So I know this chapter is REALLY short but I know how the rest is going to go. Each chapter is going to have two parts. So it would be Chapter 8: Day one and Two, and so forth until the 14 days are up. RL is getting in the way but I will update to the best of my abilities. Thanks for reading, review, favoriting, or following.


	7. Growth

AN: Sorry this is so short but I'm out for the summer so I'll be working on this story and Keeping A Promise at the same time. Thanks for the love and patience. Here's the next chapter. Again sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer. Hopefully.

* * *

Chapter 6-Down and Dirty

Wanda POV

Day one with the humans was interesting to say the least. After we were given proper clothing, Teyla was taken with Jeb to harvest these edible roots called "potatoes".

While she was doing that I was taken to Doc, who was the physician and very knowledgeable about the history of humans on Earth He and I trading stories about history of earth and of the Origin.

Doc was surprised to know that my mother had her own court on both Braeden and Origin as did my father. "Yes, it is customary to share inheritances with royal marriages."

Doc nodded "Interesting. "

I nodded looking around his examination room, it was undoubtly the best list room within the caves, save for the kitchen.

I spied small clumps under dirty white sheets; I knew instantly what was underneath, given the shoot to kill violent types these humans were.

"Doctor, would you like to learn how to remove a soul from a human body….without killing either one? I smiled as Doc's eyes widened.

This might not be so bad.

* * *

Teyla POV

I smiled at Jamie as he and Jeb escorted me toward their growing fields, the tunnels were lit by hanging lights strung up, and I assumed that the lights were run by a power source of some kind, the matter of what kind I would discover later.

I listened as Jamie prattled on about what was being in the growing fields. I liked Jamie; he had an innocence around him that made him endearing, and an excitement to match mine. Jeb watched as Jamie showed me how to plant the roots of the potato and how to harvest the plant. "Do you grow nothing else here?" I asked as we put the roots into a basket.

"Not really" He said "This and wheat is all we can really grow, the kids aren't really getting a good diet."

I smiled "I believe can help with that" he looked confused "Remember how I put Jared into that hole?" Jamie nodded "Yeah….I do why?"

I bent down and placed my hands on the ground "Tero, donu al mi vian donacon, fruktoj kaj cxio vi kreskos." Rows of Earthly, nourishment sprang up in the rows around the potatoes.

Jamie stared at the food. "Wow…"

I smiled "This should last you yes?"

Jeb gave an excited yell "Sheeeoot, it'll do more than last us little lady!"

I smiled again, this might not be so bad.

* * *

End of that chapter. So the chapters will probably be short but a lot will happen. Teyla is starting to like Jamie! Next, it's Ian and Wanda alone time!


	8. Alone with Ian

Chapter 8-Alone…with Ian

Wanda POV

After an hour of talking with Doc about possibly performing a removal operation, I stepped out into the dimly lit hallway, my eyes adjusting to the change. As I turned to walk back toward the kitchen I ran into something solid. It wasn't a wall, and as I looked up into deep blue eyes, I realized it was the man who had been standing with the boy Jamie.

"Please excuse me. I was not looking where I was going." I said as I attempted to move out of his way.

He smiled, the white of his teeth flashed. "Don't worry about it, the hallway is dark, it happens all the time."I nodded

"I'm Ian, by the way." He said, offering me his hand. At first I just stared, but then I remembered that this was an Earth custom when meeting someone new. I

"Nice to meet you Princess." He said as he shook my hand

"Please, call me Wanda." I said as I took back my hand.

Ian nodded "Wanda it is then." I couldn't help the slight tingle I felt when he said my name. "So, where were you going?" He asked me.

"I was headed to the kitchen." I said looking back into his eyes. Such a deep color…..Ian's voice snapped me out of my trance

"Well I could walk with you there, if you wanted. I do know my way around here."

I thought about it, he was right, I could very easily get lost in these tunnels. I smiled at him "I would very much appreciate that." He turned around and began walking toward the kitchen. I took that time to study him.

He was a tall man, his skin was smooth and tan. Black hair fell slightly in his eyes. Such beautiful eyes…..looking at Ian made me want to know more about him. How he grew up, what happened to his parents. Were the Souls to blame?

I sighed as we entered the kitchen. There were many people around, chattering excitedly; a light in their eyes that was not there before.

"Woah, where'd the fruit come from?" Ian asked someone as they passed, I recognized him as Aaron, one of the men with the guns.

Aaron smiled "The other princess, she did something and now we have fruit trees and all types of vegetables growing. The wheat is even coming out smoother." His voice was excited and then he saw me behind Ian. His smile faded

"Um….hey, Wanda? Is it? I'm sorry if I came off as threatening; I've been on edge for so long, I just…"

I raised a hand to stop his words. "I understand Aaron. You were only trying to protect your home, and your family."

I smiled at him. He gave a half one back as he tossed a piece of fruit at Ian. "Enjoy the apple dude." Aaron said as he walked back the way we'd come in. Ian turned to me, examining the apple.

"So, this is safe right?" I nodded "Completely, Teyla only grows what is native to this planet." He nodded

"Well I better go see what needs to be done in the fields." He said, a bit reluctantly…at least that's what it sounded like.

"Ian, may we talk a bit longer? I want to get to know you better…so that I am present a valid case to my parents." I said, trying to convince myself that that was truly the only reason. Ian nodded "Sure, we can talk."

I smiled at him. "It will have to be private."

* * *

And it's done. This chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
